1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that captures an image of an object and thereby generates image data of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for imaging apparatuses, such as digital cameras and video cameras, various technologies are disclosed that satisfy various demands of consumers by performing image processes on image data obtained by imaging an object. For example, a technology is well known in which, instead of using only image data of an image of a visual field containing an object in front of the imaging apparatus, image data of images of multiple visual fields around the imaging apparatus is combined, thereby allowing omnidirectional imaging (horizontal angle of 360 degrees) (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-180022).